Koi Suru Fortune Cookie
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (恋するフォーチュンクッキー) ; Release Date : 2013.08.21 (Regular Version) : 2016.10.01 (Vinyl Version) ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: ;: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS ;: HMV : KIZM-90225～6 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-225～6 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90227～8 (Limited Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-227～8 (Regular Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90229～30 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-229～30 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1153 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 : NAD-2030 (12inch Analog Disc Edition, Vinyl) / ¥1,944 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (恋するフォーチュンクッキー) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A/K) Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita (愛の意味を考えてみた) / Team K #* (Type-B) Saigo no Door (最後のドア) # #* (Type-A) Kondo Koso Ecstasy (今度こそエクスタシー) / Team A #* (Type-K) Suitei Marmalade (推定マーマレード) / Team B #* (Type-B) Namida no Sei Janai (涙のせいじゃない) # Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A/K) Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Saigo no Door (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Kondo Koso Ecstasy (off-vocal) #* (Type-K) Suitei Marmalade (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Namida no Sei Janai (off-vocal) ; DVD # Koi Suru Fortune Cookie Music Video # #* (Type-A/K) Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita Music Video #* (Type-B) Saigo no Door Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Kondo Koso Ecstasy Music Video #* (Type-K) Suitei Marmalade Music Video #* (Type-B) Namida no Sei Janai Music Video # (to be add) # #* (Type-A) Koi Suru Fortune Cookie Dance Instruction Video (Hwang Eunbi, Jang Yeeun, Kim Jisoo) #* (Type-K) Koi Suru Fortune Cookie Dance Instruction Video (Cho Miyeon, Kim Sohee, Song YuQi) #* (Type-B) Koi Suru Fortune Cookie Dance Instruction Video (Choi Yewon, Jung Haerim, Kim Yewon) Theater Edition Details ; CD # Koi Suru Fortune Cookie # Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita # Aozora Cafe (青空カフェ) # Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (off-vocal) # Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita (off-vocal) # Aozora Cafe (off-vocal) 12-inch Analog Disc Edition Details # Koi Suru Fortune Cookie # Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (off-vocal) Included Members '"Koi Suru Fortune Cookie"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team A: Kang Seulgi, Lee Kaeun, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Jeong Eunji, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong '"Kondo Koso Ecstasy"' Team A (チームA) (20 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Choi Yuna, Elkie Chong, Hwang Eunbi, Im Nayeon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Mimi, Kang Seulgi, Kim Chanmi, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Sohee, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Liu Xiening, Viian Wong, Wendy Son, Yoo Shiah '"Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita"' Team K (チームK) (20 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team K: Cho Miyeon, Ha Sooyoung, Han Dong, Hyun Seunghee, Ji Suyeon, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Kim Yongsun, Lee Gahyeon, Moon Byulyi, Myoui Mina, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Jihyun, Song YuQi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi '"Suitei Marmalade"' Team B (チームB) (22 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center) * Team B: Cho Haseul, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yewon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Hirai Momo, Jeong Eunji, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Kim Yewon, Kwon Chaewon, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Miyauchi Haruka, Oh Hayoung, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong '"Saigo no Door"' (13 Members) (Kim Yongsun Center) * Team A: Kang Seulgi, Lee Kaeun, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Jeong Eunji, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong '"Namida no Sei Janai"' (13 Members) (Jeong Eunji Center) * Team A: Kang Seulgi, Lee Kaeun, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Jeong Eunji, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong '"Aozora Cafe"' Kenkyuusei (研究生) (17 Members) (Heo Jiwon and Kim Hyunjin Center) * Kenkyuusei: Choi Yoonah, Choi Yuju, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee General Information Koi Suru Fortune Cookie is the 32nd major single (34th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * Jeong Eunji and Kim Yongsun's last senbatsu and single * Saigo no Door is Kim Yongsun's graduation song. * Namida no Sei Janai is Jeong Eunji's graduation song. * Sold 1,095,894 copies on first day sales, the highest first day sales of an AKB48 non-election voting single, until the release of Halloween Night. * The first and only Single to be released as a vinyl Category: AKB48 Singles